concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Donny Hathaway
Donny Hathaway 1950 August 1-2, 1969 Sauer's Restaurant, Chicago, IL September 7, 1970 Top Hat, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Etta James) May 15, 1971 University of California Crawford Hall, Irvine, CA May 21-23, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Leon Russell & Taj Mahal) May 22, 1971 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (with Roberta Flack) May 26-June 1, 1971 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY (with Roberta Flack, Cannonball Adderley, Joy Williams & Richard & Willie) July 19-24, 1971 Fisher Theatre, Detroit, MI (with Roberta Flack, Cannonball Adderley, Les McCann, Letta Mbulu, Joe Williams & Richard & Willie) August 24-30, 1971 Troubador, Los Angeles, CA October 26-November 1, 1971 Bitter End, New York City, NY November 1-14, 1971 Mister Kelly's, Chicago, IL (supported by Maxine Weldon) November 20, 1971 SUNY Pritchard Gym, Stony Brook, NY December 2, 1971 CWRU Campus Adelbert Gym, Cleveland, OH February 10-13, 1972 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (cancelled, supporting Curtis Mayfield) March 2, 1972 Arena, St. Louis, MO (supporting Fifth Dimension & Freda Payne) March 12, 1972 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY (supported by Taj Mahal) April 2, 1972 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (supporting Bobby Womack, with Phil Upchurch) April 7-8, 1972 Brown Shoe, Chicago, IL May 5, 1972 Berkeley Community Center, Berkeley, CA (with Roberta Flack) May 6, 1972 UCLA Pauley Pavilion, Los Angeles, CA (with Roberta Flack) June 9-10, 1972 Oakland Coliseum (First Annual Bay Area Festival) not sure what day he played June 14, 1972 Vibrations PBS TV Show June 19-24, 1972 Fisher Theatre, Detroit, MI (supporting Roberta Flack) July 15, 1972 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Roberta Flack) July 30, 1972 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY (Soul at the Center Festival with Novella Nelson & Labelle) July 8, 1972 Astrodome, Houston, TX (Astrodome Jazz Festival) September 24, 1972 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI September 27, 1972 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL (Push Expo) November 2, 1972 US TV "Flip Wilson Show", with other guests Carol Channing & Ed Asner June 16, 1973 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA (Hampton Jazz Festival) June 30, 1973 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Newport Jazz Festival) (2 shows) July 7, 1973 Riverfront Stadium, Cincinnati, OH (12th Annual Ohio Valley Jazz Festival) July 8, 1973 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (Newport Jazz Festival, with Duke Ellington, Ray Charles & Aretha Franklin) July 13-14, 1973 Paramount Northwest Theatre, Portland, OR (supported by Bloodstone) July 21, 1973 Marine World Jungle Theater, San Mateo, CA (supported by Taj Mahal) July 28, 1973 Fenway Park, Boston, MA (Newport Jazz Festival, New England) September 16, 1973 Omni, Atlanta, GA (with Roberta Flack & Gladys Knight & The Pips) October 27, 1973 University of Baltimore, Baltimore, MD October 28, 1973 University of Massachusetts Curry Hicks Cage, Amherst, MA November 2, 1973 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH Novemeber 18, 1973 Fox Theater, Oakland, CA (supported by Ann Peebles) November 25, 1973 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY December 7, 1973 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY March 22, 1974 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY (with the Staple Singers) April 6, 1974 Paramount Northwest Theatre, Portland, OR (supporting Bill Withers) October 9-11, 1975 The Paradise, Indianapolis, IN October 31-November 2, 1975 Lowman's Westside Club, Detroit, MI October 24, 1976 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA (supporting Gil Scott-Heron) ? ?, 1977 Bijou Theater, Philadelphia, PA February 25-27, 1977 Watt's Club Mozambique, Detroit, MI (2 shows each night 9.45 & midnight) September 2-3, 1977 Watt's Club Mozambique, Detroit, MI March 1-4, 1978 Kings Club Hotel Adolphus, Dallas, TX April 7-9, 1978 Watt's Club Mozambique, Detroit, MI May 12-14, 1978 Rosy's New Orleans, LA January 21, 1979 New Jerusalem Missionary Baptist Church, St. Louis, MO (Funeral)